


It's In These Moments That We Can Be Perfect

by Saral_Hylor



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: I fail at writing happy, M/M, My attempt at happy fluff, Prompt Fic, but it turned into angsty fluff, but it's fluff so that's a start
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 05:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saral_Hylor/pseuds/Saral_Hylor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill for quandong_crumble - "lazy morning cuddles"</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's In These Moments That We Can Be Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> I tried for happy, I really did, but I ended up with Cougar angst and then contentedness. Better than my usual. 
> 
> Thanks to quandong_crumble for the prompt to try and inspire my happy writing, and thanks for the beta.

The sunlight was just creeping around the edges of the curtains when Jensen finally stirred. Cougar had been awake for almost an hour, quietly listening to the city come to life around them; the slamming of doors and pounding of feet on the stairs as early morning commuters made pre-dawn dashes to the train station or the bus stop two blocks away. There was the trudge of weary footsteps as those returning from night shift stumbled sleepily up the stairs of the apartment building, and the shuffle and drag of returning party goers bouncing their way off of the walls, which were the only things stopping them from falling over. 

It wasn't the best place they could have chosen to live, but it wasn't taking turns on watch and cold, exposed fitful sleeps outside. It wasn't the early morning wake up calls around base. It wasn't bullets and mortar fire. It was safe, in comparison, safe for them. It was inconspicuous, under the radar, and it suited them. 

It was in that tiny apartment that they could finally share a bed and not have to worry about what people would do when they found out. That danger had kept them apart for far too long. It wasn't until it was all over that it changed. 

Cougar looked down when he felt Jensen shift slightly, but not moving away at all from how he'd slept, one arm wrapped loosely around the sniper's waist, his head on his chest. Blond tipped hair was a rumpled mess, sticking out at all odd angles, and in desperate need of a cut, but Cougar didn't mind, running his fingers through the hair just behind his  _amante_ 's ear. The dishevelled look suited the hacker. 

Even though blue eyes remained closed, Cougar could tell by the change in Jensen's breathing that he was awake, and took the effort to drag one sleep numbed arm up around the younger man's shoulders. The arm around his waist tightened, and the hacker attempted to bury his face closer to his chest, eyes screwed up. 

"Why are we even awake?" Jensen mumbled, still refusing to open his eyes. 

"Habit." Was all the reply that Cougar could come up with. Mostly it was, that deep engrained internal clock that told him when it was time to get up. But it wasn't just that; lingering nightmares chased him away from sleep and back to the reassuring presence of Jensen pressed against him. It had been worse, in those months, after they'd all separated and Jensen had gone home to his sister and niece and he'd made a point of disappearing. He'd been alone then, with nothing to drown out the nightmares. It had taken two months for Jensen to track him down and come storming back into his life, a rage of blond hair, bright pink tee shirt and dangerous looking blue eyes. He'd been at work, at the bar down town, when Jensen had found him. It had taken a second of stunned silence before the hacker was over at the bar, grabbing the collar of his shirt and throwing the most broken accusation of "You bastard" out there that Cougar had ever heard, before Jensen was kissing him. It was awkward and too harsh, certainly not a first kiss for a movie, but in that moment, even with Jensen's tears damp against his cheeks, it was the most perfect thing Cougar could imagine. 

It got better after that. Jensen was there, in his bed, in his life, by his side. There to drown out the screaming, there to chase away the nightmares. They might have been dead men, but for the first time in a long time, Cougar was content. 

Snuggling closer, Jensen opened one eyes and glanced blurrily up at the older man, not seeing much more than a hazy shape that he still recognised distinctively as Cougar. "It's not like we have to get up for anything."

"Then don't. Stay."

"Can't." The hacker groaned, reluctantly rolling away, searching for his glasses on the bedside table. "Gotta take a piss. How can you not need to, you've been awake for a while now, I bet." Jensen studied him for a moment, glasses now on. "Oh, right. Sniper. Bastard." 

Cougar huffed a laugh, watching Jake scramble out of bed and pad out of the room. He went back to watching the sunlight creeping across the wall, not really noticing the time that had passed until he heard the coffee machine fire up out in the kitchen. He couldn't help but smile, some things, evidently, were really hard habits to shake. 

Jensen reappeared a few minutes later, carrying two steaming mugs of coffee, which he set down on the bedside table nearest to Cougar before collapsing back into the bed and snuggling back up to Cougar's side again. "Not moving for another two hours at least, hope you don't mind. Got coffee, got you, I'm all good." 

His hand was back stroking the hacker's hair without him even noticing, but Cougar knew that Jensen quite happily tolerated his need for contact, the constant casual touches just to remind himself that Jensen really was there with him. Having wanted moments like these for so long, it was sometimes hard to believe that they were true. 

" _Te amo_." 

Jensen didn't open his eyes, simply pressed a kiss to the sniper's bare chest. "Love you too, Cougs." 

He felt the warmth spread through him at the sound of those words, and it was moments like that that he realised they weren't Cougar and Jensen any more, but Carlos and Jake. And it was those moments that he knew they would be alright. Together, they were as close to perfect as they'd ever be. 


End file.
